Help:Calling for help
If you experience problems while visiting the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, there are several ways they can be resolved. Don't get sucked in Many people that cause problems want you to get upset at what they do. They like to see how you'll react when they do something wrong. Some of them think it's fun or they are looking for attention. In these cases, leaving them a message asking them why they acted the way they did is not helpful. In fact, it gives them the attention they're looking for. Most of the time, it's better to not respond, even if the problem was directed to you personally, like an insult. Let the administrators handle it. When it is necessary to respond, be objective and state reasons in a matter-of-fact manner. Leave personal feelings out of your response. Simply state what was not correct, and link to the appropriate policy or help page to back up your statement. Refer to the Responding section of the Disruptive editing page for information on how you should and should not react to problems. Problems with pages If you see that an episode, song, character page or any other kind of page has incorrect information in it, most of the time you will be able to fix it yourself. If you are not certain that it is correct, leave a message on the Discussion (Talk) page for that article, explaining what you see and ask for advice on how to fix it. Many pages have a "Report a problem with this page" link at the bottom which could be used, but in most cases it is better to leave a message on the Discussion page. Severe problems If there is a problem that is severe enough that you feel needs further action, leave a message for an admistrator on their Talk page. The next time the admin logs in, they will be alerted to your message so that they can investigate the situation and take appropriate action. This wiki also has several members with advanced rights to take care of problems. Like the administrators, each one is a volunteer, so they may be around at different times on different days. They may see your message to the admin and be able to respond more quickly, but only an admin can delete pages and blogs comments, protect pages and issue blocks. The current list of administrators is as follows: What to report to an administrator The following problems should be reported to an administrator. # , personal attacks, insults or harrassment towards you or another User. # Profanity, hate speech or racial slurs. # Pornography and other inappropriate pictures. # Statements of a sexual nature, especially concerning any character or User that is not an adult. # Spam and off-topic material (rants against a third party, political statements, advertisements). Minor problems such as Fan cruft and Fan fiction can be attended to at a lower priority, so leave a message on the Discussion page rather than on an admin's Talk page. Category:Help